


[Podfic] Baby It's Fate, Not Luck

by oohshinyfangirl



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While it was uncommon for people to be born with the Name of their soul mate on their hand – most developed it with age – it was almost unheard of for someone to die before meeting their other half. After all the Name only developed if you were destined to meet them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Baby It's Fate, Not Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Baby It's Fate, Not Luck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/317461) by [synia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synia/pseuds/synia). 



> Written for [this prompt](http://glee-angst-meme.livejournal.com/22143.html?thread=15467903#t15467903) at the glee_angst_meme. Title from the song "Penguin" by Christina Perri.  
> Reader's Notes: I fell in love with this concept right away. There are several authors who have done the "name of your soulmate written on your skin" prompt, and this is another of my favorites. I'm so happy [**synia09**](http://synia09.livejournal.com/) allowed me to record it!

[Baby It's Fate, Not Luck](http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com/5725.html)  
Rating: PG-13

Warnings: non-graphic violence

Length: 00:23:08  
Download: [MP3|21.19MB](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?vsa1cbf2v7djdpl)  
Crossposted: [gleepodfic](http://gleepodfic.livejournal.com/), [kurt_blaine](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/), [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/), [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.livejournal.com/)  



End file.
